My Dark Past - Year One
by Mischievous Elf
Summary: A young girl learns she's a witch, but how can that be? She never knew her parents who abandoned her as a child. She goes to Hogwarts in high hopes of learning who she is. She soon learns that her past is a dark one at that, and on top of that, she catches the eye of a boy with silvery-blonde hair and grey eyes. But is he interested in her, or her past? Draco/OC.


**I'm going to say this now: I have no idea what an orphanage is like, so try not to judge me too much on that. Sorry if it's not an exact thing for some of you. Just try to bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. I only own my OC (why do I even put these here? I mean, if I owned it, wouldn't this already be a published piece of literature?).**

* * *

The same irritating buzzer I hear everyday sounds off. I groan loudly as I drag myself from the comfort of the warm bed. _I can't really say "my", can I?_ I sigh softly as I make my way to the dresser opposite the bed. I quickly grab a pair of jeans and a warm grey sweater. Despite it being July, it's always cold in _Madame Rousseau's Orphanage for Young Girls_. As soon as I leave the room, the buzzer ends.

I silently make my way down to the "dining hall" to join the rest of the girls for breakfast. I walk over to the line and find myself amongst girls wearing bright, cheerful colors unlike my plain grey shirt; I nearly cringe. _What right do we have to be cheerful? _We are here for various reasons, most of them are because 1) our parents can't afford to take care of us, 2) they don't want us, 3) they died, or 4) they abandoned us. My reason is the latter. I grimly take my food and go off to sit by myself.

I had arrived here as a baby; I'm probably one of the only girls who has been here since, well, birth. No one ever talks about my parents, not even the staff; they refuse to. According to the rumors, I had been dropped off on the doorstep with a note attached saying: _Her name is Audrey Raven Seanecy. She will be found when the time comes. Take care of her until then. If you don't we will know_; at least, that's what the people say. I've never seen the note. Honestly, I think it's a load of crap. And what time? I'll be found by whom? I gave up on that hope five years ago when I was six.

I place my tray on top of a stock of others and head off to the recreation hall. I find myself entering the library, again… must be the eighth time this week. I walk amongst the various volumes until I find my favorite section. I look amongst the selections to find a book I've read on several occasions. I smile faintly as it catches my eye and my fingertips brush its spine. _Grimm's Complete Fairy Tales_. I go to grab it when a sickly sweet voice stops me.

"Why, if it isn't the Loner." it says.

I grit my teeth and slowly turn to see who the voice belongs to, even though I already know. She wears a pale pink blouse and blue jeans, finishing off the look with ballerina flats. Her platinum blonde hair is tied back in a ponytail to reveal washed-out brown eyes.

"Hello, Cindy." I reply. "Is there something you need?"

She crosses her arms over her stomach; I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Despite the fact that she's three years older than me, she acts like she's nine. Ever since she arrived at the orphanage, she's decided to make my life as miserable as possible. I've gotten pretty good at trying to ignore it.

"You're in my way." she says curtly.

"Fine." I turn around to retrieve me book before walking away.

As I start to leave, I hear Cindy scoff, "I can see why they'd leave you here, your parents. You're so boring. How could you ever amount to anything useful?"

Any anger boiling in me at that moment bubbles over as I round on her. However, I don't have time to say anything as the shelves start to fall over towards her. Cindy and I watch in horror as they start to use the domino effect. She moves enough for the fall not to kill her, but not enough for her to walk away unscathed. She lets out a blood-curdling shriek as the top of the shelf connects with her leg. I hear the bone snap with the impact. My legs begin to work again as I race out into the hallway, screaming, "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

At an instant, three members of the staff come running towards me. Tears begin to leave my eyes despite who's in trouble. One of the women puts her hand on my shoulder. I quickly dry off my cheeks to look up at her.

"What's wrong?" she asks, eyes wide.

"I was walking out wh-when Cindy told me something. Th-then, the sh-shelves started falling. It f-fell on her leg." I sniff. "She's still in there. I-I couldn't lift the shelf even if I tr-tried. Her leg's br-broken. I heard it snap."

After my story they rush into the library to help her. I follow in to see if they can lift the shelf off of Cindy without anymore assistance. Within a minute or so, one of the women holds Cindy in her arms. Cindy's eyes meet mine and widen. I've never seen those brown eyes be so full of fear. She trembles slightly as she shouts at me, "I know what you are, Audrey! You can't hide it any longer! You're a witch! May God have mercy on you!" The staff members take her out of the room, leaving me there alone. I glance down to see the book shake in my grip. I bring it up to my chest and clutch it tightly. _No, I'm not a witch; I can't be. Witches don't exist._

Anger starts to burn its way through me again. _How dare she? If anyone's a witch, it's her!_ I growl softly, her words echoing through my mind. My gaze turns to the window. I see a grey and black cat staring at me, never breaking eye contact. I feel myself move towards it hesitantly. Before it scampers away, it nods to me once with a wink. As it disappears, I race from the library to my room, hoping to find sanctuary from everything.

~ * (*) * (*) * ~

A few hours later, a woman comes up to tell me that Cindy will not be returning for a week, and that she does indeed have a broken leg. I nod solemnly, trying to hold back traitorous tears. The woman sighs sadly at my response before closing the door. _I feel guilty; I feel like it's my fault…But, it is, isn't it?_ I take deep breath and open up the book of fairy tales. I curl up on the bed and begin to read to hide away from reality.

A knock on the door causes me to jump. I tell the person to come in and the woman from an hour earlier pokes her head in.

"Miss Audrey, you have a visitor." she says.

I feel my throat run dry and my eyes widen a little. _She's done it; Cindy's gone and told everyone that I tried to kill her. They're sending me away._ I sit up straight and continue to stare at her. She opens the door to reveal an older man with a long snow-white beard and half-moon spectacles. He turns to the woman with a smile. "Thank you, Madame. That will be all." She opens her mouth to say something but quickly decides to simply leave. The old man wears a deep purple robe embroidered with shimmering silver stars and moons that drags elegantly across the floor. I study him careful, noting at once that he doesn't seem to be here to send me off to a detention center. I continue to watch him as he takes a seat in the chair across from me.

"Miss Audrey – "

"Raven." I interrupt him. "I prefer to be called Raven."

He smiles warmly at me. "Miss _Raven_, I am Albus Dumbledore. I am a headmaster at a school called Hogwarts."

"Not possible." I say firmly.

"Pardon?"

"I've read…most of the books in this building. There's no mention of this…Hogwarts. It doesn't exist."

"You seem very well – educated, my dear." he chuckles.

"I pay attention." I reply simply.

"However, Hogwarts does exist. Muggles just do not know about it, so why would it be in their books?"

"What's a muggle?"

"Non – magic folk."

I look at him quizzically. _Does he seriously expect me to believe in…This is a test._

"You're not really a headmaster, are you?" I ask him softly.

He doesn't respond, allowing me to continue.

"Cindy told you that I tried to kill her, didn't she?"

"Did you?"

"No!" I shout. "I may not be very friendly with her, but I wouldn't even attempt to murder her."

"Raven, I do not believe that you did. And I _am_ a headmaster. Hogwarts isn't an ordinary school; it's a school for witches and wizards."

I remain silent for a moment. I look down at the book in my hands; it trembles violently.

"What were you reading?" he asks casually.

"_Rumpelstiltskin_." I mumble. "So, does that mean I'm a – a…"

"Witch?" he finishes for me. I nod. "Yes, my dear, you are a witch. A very special one at that."

"So, the incident in the library…was that really me?"

Dumbledore nods. I lean back against the wall, trying to process everything. "What were you feeling at the time?"

"Anger. Frustration. Pain." I add the last one softly.

"Pain?"

"For a moment, I had thought that what she said was true." I mumble.

"My dear, nothing could be further from the truth." he smiles softly at me.

"You knew my parents?" I ask in a small voice.

"Very well. Extraordinary people they were."

"_Were_?"

His mouth twitches slightly as I catch his slip. "Another time, Raven. You have my word. Anyway, the reason for my visit is simple: I wish to invite you to Hogwarts. There you will learn how to enhance and properly use your abilities."

"You really want me at your school?"

"Yes. I can already tell you will be an exceptional witch." he smiles widely.

He stands up to leave. "You will receive a letter by next month. I hope to see you at Hogwarts." He opens the door and turns back to me before leaving. "And Raven?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Do try to not have anymore shelf accidents. We wouldn't want someone else to get hurt, would we?" he winks.

I smirk faintly as he closes the door. I clutch the book tightly as I feel a weight lifted off my chest. _This is my chance to find out about my parents; to find out who_I _am. This is what they must have mentioned in their note._ I smile cheerfully to myself as I lie back on my bed. For the first time in my life, I had hope.

* * *

**There's chapter one. I don't know when I'll update next. I get distracted easily and having school doesn't really help that. So, I'll apologize in advance. Did you like my introduction; did you hate it? Do you have any questions? If so, please leave a review, and I'll catch you next time. Thanks again!**


End file.
